A storage drive typically includes a high-capacity, self-contained storage device containing a read/write mechanism which has access to memory included within a sealed unit. A solid state drive (SSD) is a solid-state type of storage drive which uses integrated circuit assemblies as memory to store data therein. SSD technology primarily uses electronic interfaces compatible with other types of storage drives.
SSDs have no moving mechanical components, which distinguishes them from traditional electromechanical magnetic disks such as hard disk drives (HDDs) or floppy disks. The latter contain spinning disks and movable read/write heads. Compared with electromechanical disks, SSDs are typically more resistant to physical shock, run silently, have lower access time, and lower latency.
The management of storage drives involves implementing formatting changes, and in some instances, removing a drive altogether, e.g., for replacement. Conventionally, storage drive management is performed using host operating systems which require being physically logged into the operating system of the storage drive itself in order to make any such changes. However, this is undesirable, as the operating system may not be configured to receive drive management commands from a user physically at the storage location. For instance, the operating system may not include a keyboard, a display screen, a mouse, etc.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide systems, methods, computer program products and the like which overcome the storage drive management shortcomings. Accordingly, the ability to perform storage drive management operations via a wireless connection to the storage drive is desirable.